Julian Cabalon
Julian Cabalon was a prominent Dorian nobleman during the Interdorian War and Talbot Belthion's wars of conquest. Early life Julian Cabalon was born to Elmont Cabalon and the Legunar Loris Frun in 31 BT, and he was raised in the interim between the fall of Anjeron Ricci and the rise of the Dorian Empire. As he entered early adolescence, the buildup to the Interdorian War inspired Julian to enter the army and train to be a commander in his father's force. Julian was sixteen when war was declared between his father and Helman Halleran, and so he was put in charge of a small squadron fighting on the western front, in Garston. During the Interdorian War The western portion of Dorio was one of the quietest sections of the country, and so Julian saw limited amounts of actual combat; however, he was capable in the battles that he did participate in. Although Julian could not entirely repulse the Lance Operation of 13 BT, he did delay the Halleranine forces long enough for his father to bring a contingent westward. In the "Quiet War" period, Julian decided to practice his peacetime administration; this led to his marriage in 10 BT. However, in 9 BT Julian was thrust back into the spotlight by his father's assassination. Military command Julian took over full command of the southern forces upon his accession, and he launched a renewed offensive against the Halleran forces. Julian also focused on a propaganda campaign aimed toward the neutral central Dorians, trying to convince them to join the southern side in the conflict. However, the propaganda campaign had limited success, and the bulk of Julian's work took place in military missions. In 4 BT, a lord named Talbot Belthion approached Julian and secured his blessing to call Helman Halleran south for an armistice. In the ensuing months, a deal was hammered out, and that winter Julian signed his name to the Treaty of Bagring. As an important lord, Julian was made a commander in the army of the newly crowned King Talbot I in 0 DR, when Talbot kicked off the Dorian wars of conquest by invading Bicana. Julian usually commanded the flanks, and tended to work closely with Talbot to pincer enemy forces. In 8 DR, when Kalian fell, Julian was granted the governorate of Leguna, and he retired from military command to manage the territory. Later life As a half-Legunar himself, Julian was well liked by the Legunar populace, and so under his rule it was generally stable. He often held meetings with local leaders to stay attuned to the Legunars' needs. Few dramatic events took place during Julian's governorate, although he did have a small Ambliar uprising in the Chennor region in 16 DR. In 22 DR, Julian attended Helman Halleran's funeral, and he fell ill on his return journey. Although Julian survived his initial bout of illness, he was sick on and off in the ensuing years, and in the spring of 23 DR he passed away. Personal life During the "Quiet War" period (11 - 9 BT), Julian met and married Lorna Dorgossus, a local noblewoman. They had three children over the years, although they gradually grew apart as Julian was away on the wars of conquest. Category:Dorians Category:Cabalon Family Category:Nobles Category:Military Leaders